


Elyan and the Ring

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Disguise, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, background Arthur/Gwen - Freeform, background Helios/Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan finds a magic ring that belonged to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elyan and the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon 2014 for Challenge 6: Cycles
> 
> Inspired by a [small detail](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elyan_the_White) in the Arthurian literary cycle.
> 
> (The seed of the idea for this was "5 Times Elyan used the ring" but I didn't have enough space for all five scenes. I might expand it later.)

Elyan was going through the shed behind the forge when he found the ring, nestled in a trunk of his mother's dresses. Tom probably couldn't bear to throw it out. The ring slipped easily onto his smallest finger.

"Gwen," he called. "Come see this."

Their mother had died giving birth to Gwen; Elyan had only the faintest memory of her. The ring was gold with a red gem that glimmered in the light from the doorway. Gwen might insist on selling it, but he thought it would look well on her.

Instead of Gwen, Prince Arthur stooped under the low lintel.

"I came by to see how you're getting on." He looked awkward in the small space, but Elyan was surprised and pleased that he would pay them a visit.

"A lot of junk, as you can see."

Arthur peered at the dresses. "Oh, are you going to try them on?"

Elyan raised an eyebrow. The man had a strange sense of humour. "I don't think they'd suit me, sire."

"They're a bit old-fashioned," Arthur fingered a surprisingly well-preserved dress, then looked him up and down. Elyan shifted uncomfortably. "But this would look beautiful on you."

"Uh," Elyan said. Before he could formulate a response, Arthur was moving closer. Elyan thought he was going to whisper -- something about Gwen? Was that why he was here? -- but then Arthur kissed his lips.

Elyan jerked away. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." Arthur looked abashed.

"I barely know you!" Elyan sputtered. He couldn't believe the gall of him. And after the way he acted toward his sister!

"You've known me almost as long as my father and Morgana, Guinevere."

What. It took Elyan several moments to disentangle his words. Arthur had called him _Guinevere_? Elyan looked down at himself, but he looked the same as always. Except--

Except for the ring twinkling up at him.

"I'm not feeling myself," Elyan said slowly. "You should go."

Arthur was concerned but obeyed, promising to send Gaius. As soon as he left, Elyan pulled the ring off, shuddering. He was _never_ putting that thing on again.

* * *

Elyan tried to destroy the ring in vain. He was afraid to tell anyone of it, afraid of it falling into the wrong hands. He didn't use it again until Morgana invaded Camelot the second time.

Everything was chaos, fire and ruin. Elyan woke on the cold stone of the hall and snuck back to his chamber where he pocketed the ring. In the woods, he slipped it on as he turned back to give Arthur and Merlin a chance.

"Agravaine," he whispered. When the oncoming swordsman stumbled, confused, he yelled, "They went that way!" and allowed himself to be carried with the tide of running men.

He spotted Agravaine on horseback and ducked into the trees, circling back to Camelot.

As a castle servant, he watched Morgana make Gwaine fight for a crust of bread. As a mercenary, he freed Gaius and Gwaine from the dungeons and listened to Morgana rage.

"Bring me back their heads," Morgana commanded Helios. She sent Agravaine to search for Arthur. That was the chance he needed.

Knowing Morgana's deepest fear, he became "Emrys." Only for a moment, an old, bent man in the crowd, just enough to unnerve her.

Then he became Helios, returning empty-handed, and let Morgana scream herself hoarse, then cry and cling to him with exhaustion and fear. Elyan pitied her, but it was the only way.

Except that she opened her eyes the moment he pulled the knife, grasped his hand with unexpected strength, sending a shockwave of pain through him. The ring seemed to pulse with heat on his finger.

"Almost had me that time," Morgana smirked. She arched and rubbed against him, waking all of his nerves. The knife fell clattering to the floor as Morgana bit his neck.

Elyan closed his eyes. This wasn't going how he had intended at all, but now Morgana's magic was unlacing his breeches and he _couldn't think_. She squeezed his balls until he groaned helplessly.

The throne was cold and hard against his skin as Morgana rubbed his face into her, as she mounted and used him, fucking herself on his cock. He spent himself -- as the real Helios entered the room.

"Oh," Morgana taunted, clenching with him still inside her. "You have some explaining to do."

Her hand sought his and she clawed the ring from his finger.


End file.
